Best Friends Can Always Be More
by LocoHelli
Summary: Nick and Jeff have been best friends since they met. But is there something under the surface? NickxJeff


**This is my first Glee fanfiction. Maybe my first Glee fanfiction should have been about Kurt and Blaine, since I'ma huge shipper of Klaine, but I just find Jeff and Nick so cute together. Too bad their roles are so small.**

**I don't know how OOC they are, because let's face it. They don't really are in the show.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please don't comment how bad my grammar are, because I know it's terrible. But please review ^^**

* * *

><p>Jeff always had been the jolly person and always the guy, who came with weird ideas, but they were never illegal, even though someone often was surprised it was legal. Beside all that, if Jeff got the opportunity he would dance. It didn't happen very often outside the Warbler council room.<p>

It was some of the reasons why Nick was so fascinated by Jeff. Nick never really understood why Jeff had chosen him to be his best friend. He could have chosen almost everyone, because he was so likeable.

The Warblers had just ended their meeting, when Nick felt Jeff's arm around his shoulders.

"So Nick," Jeff said with a big smile. "What are you going to do?"

"I had actually planned to do some homework," Nick replied, while he looked at the younger Warbler.

Jeff pouted when he heard the answer. Nick studied a lot, even when he didn't have homework. "You've made almost all your homework, and you have nothing due till tomorrow."

"What was your plan," Nick said with a sigh. He knew he had lost.

"Actually I just thought we could hang out," Jeff said with one of his big smiles.

"We hang out a lot," Nick said in protest. Not because he had anything against it, but Jeff confused him right now.

"Outside the school. It have been months since we last did it," Jeff said and was a little annoyed with his best friend. "And if we leave now, we still have," Jeff looked shortly at his watch. "3 hours."

Nick looked a little skeptical, but then began to laugh. "Then, let's go," he said and began to walk toward the parking lot.

Nick later sat in his dorm at looked at his laptop, since he wanted to do one of his essay. He had a lot of time, but he liked to make his homework early, so he didn't have to make it the night before, like Jeff did.

He thought about their little trip earlier. It had been weird to be outside Dalton's doors once again without going home. He had only been a few times out with Jeff and some of the other Warblers, but it was rare.

"Nick, can you please stop drumming with your fingers?" David said from the other side of the room. He tried to make some math.

"Sorry," Nick said and closed the laptop, because he realized he couldn't write the essay while he had thought about Jeff. He actually thought a lot about Jeff, but most after they had been together.

Even though they started out as friend, had Nicks feeling developed over time and he had recently realized he was in love with his best friend. Before Nick met Jeff, he had no clue what he was, so it didn't surprise him, when he found out he was attracted to Jeff.

But Nick would never try anything with Jeff, because he was pretty sure he was straight.

Nick didn't hear when someone knocked on the door, so David decided he could just open the door. When he opened the door Jeff greeted him.

"Hi," Jeff said nervously. He didn't know how formal he should be, when he was talking with David outside the council room.

"Oh… Hey Jeff. You are here to see Nick?" David said, but was surprised by what Jeff answered.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you. Do you have time? I just need to ask you something… about Nick..." Jeff said and moved a little, so David could get out of the room.

David looked shortly at Nick, to see if he had noticed Jeff, and then followed Jeff out in the hallway and remembered to close the door after him.

"What did you want to ask?" David asked because he really wanted to get back to his homework.

"Have Nick been acting… different lately?" Jeff asked a little nervous.

David thought a little bit about it. Nick had been acting different. He was always deep in thought, especially when he had been with Jeff.

"Yes, he have," David said. "But if that's all, I think I will go back to my homework."

Jeff nodded and walked down the hallway.

"Blaaaaiiiineeee~," Jeff whined.

"A no is a no Jeff," Blaine said and tried to read in his book, while Kurt lay with his head in Blaine's lap.

"What is happening here?" Nick asked, because he had heard Jeff begging Blaine about something. "What do you want from Blaine?" Nick asked Jeff, but it was Kurt who answered, while he was reading in one of his Vogue magazines.

"Jeff just wanted some love tips from Blaine, so he could ask you out," Kurt said naturally.

"KURT!" Jeff said terrifying. That was not exactly how he had planned to tell Nick he had been in love with him, since they first met.

"We all know you like each other," Kurt said before he continued to read.

Jeff looked terrified at Kurt and then at Nick. Nick was in shock, but got out of it and then dragged Jeff away from Blaine and Kurt and into an empty classroom.

"Is it true?" Nick asked, still in shocked about his friend's feelings for him. Not that he wasn't happy about it. It just really was a surprise. Jeff never had given Nick any hints about his feelings.

"Yes," Jeff said and looked at the floor while he blushed.

Nick got a little closer and lifted Jeff's head before he let his lips meet the other boy's. The kiss was kind, loving and perfect for both of the boys. When they broke apart, Jeff looked surprised at his best friends.

"You like me too?" Jeff asked, maybe a little stupid, but he just couldn't believe it. It was so unreal.

"Yes." Nick and Jeff only looked shortly at each other, before their lips met once again.

They hadn't closed the door completely, so Blaine and Kurt looked at the boys, before they high-fived.


End file.
